


Alone but not Lonely

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Loft, F/M, Pre-Relationship, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time the tables turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone but not Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 9th week of Keysmashblog's This Might Help challenge! I wasn't sure what to do this week except that I really liked Allison and Isaac's interactions in this episode.

This time the tables turned.

She landed softly on her feet on the fire escape, waiting for the inevitable swipe of hands at her feet or of yellow eyes from behind the window but they never came.

Allison eased the window up carefully and peeked inside the loft but it was dark.

She slid inside easily, shaking her head. The alpha’s mark was still boldly painted on the window, casing a shadow on the hardwood floor from the creeping faint moonlight, and here she was, a hunter, sneaking into a werewolf’s lair.

“You’re not as stealthy as you think.”

Allison’s heart only jumped a little and she hoped she stopped her body from twitching before Isaac caught it.

“I saw that.”

Allison closed her eyes and fought her smile back before she turned around. “If you knew I was coming why didn’t you use the chance for payback?”

Isaac shrugged, hands in his pocket. “Maybe I like it rough.”

Allison’s cheeks coloured and she hoped he couldn’t see them in the dark even though she damn well knew he could.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked.

“I wanted to-- I just thought, since Derek isn’t here...”

“You wanted to check up on me?”

“It’s been a rough night,” Allison replied with a shrug of her own.

“Derek won’t be back for a while, I don’t think,” Isaac said, casting his eyes down. “We don’t know what’s wrong with Cora.”

“Wait--Derek’s back?” Allison asked.

“He doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s with Cora and right now--”

“He needs to be with her,” Allison finished. Isaac nodded. “Okay, well, um, maybe I shouldn’t be here, then? He could come back and I don’t think he’d want me here.”

Allison turned back to the window for a second before she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
 “Please don’t go?” 

Allison spun around and Isaac was _right_ there. He was looking down at her with wide eyes and an expression so open that it made her heart ache. 

“I mean, I know he won’t be back until at least morning. Maybe more. And your dad?”

“He’s out hunting for the Darach--Miss Blake. He told me to go home. I didn’t want to listen but I need--I don’t know. I need a moment but not alone?”

Isaac nodded and she knew he knew. He understood. 

He reached out and took her hand gently, led her over to the small sofa hidden in the corner of the loft.

They sat down together and he didn’t pull his hand away and Allison didn’t either.

The silence in the loft was never so loud.

But at least it wasn’t lonely.


End file.
